Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
An autonomous driving vehicle (ADV) may have a fixed user interface as a part an overall computing system in the ADV. There is a difference between a user interface and a human-machine interface (HMI). The term “user interface” is often used in the context of (personal) computer systems and electronic devices where a network of equipment or computers are interlinked and the user interface is used to send queries or other data to a computer system a receive one or more results in response. A human-machine interface (HMI) is often local to one machine or piece of equipment and provides the interface between a human and the machine or piece of equipment. A human-machine interface may also monitor the machine and provide status updates to the HMI without requiring user input for each such update. ADVs of the prior art do not currently provide a web server that can provide a human-machine interface (HMI) to a computing device of the ADV and/or a computing device of a user. ADVs of the prior art also do not provide for multiple HMIs controlling and/or monitoring the ADV and its subsystems at the same time. Further, current ADVs do not provide an HMI that can record a driving session by a human driver, and playback the driving session in autonomous driving mode.